


Widowmaker/Amelie Lacroix and You

by maika_72



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maika_72/pseuds/maika_72
Summary: Just a bunch of Widowmaker/Amelie Lacroix x reader drabbles/scenarios that I have written so far and still writing some whenever inspiration comes!





	1. Spider in the Woods (Drider!Widowmaker)

Falling in love with a Drider had never crossed your mind before but you wouldn’t have it any other way. You loved Amélie so much that you would do anything for her, even keep her safe from those who wished to do her harm. Most people today did not think well of Driders since they were seen as malicious killers and were to be hunted, no matter what. But you of course had to completely disagree with such statements. When you had met Amélie for the first time, you had being walking aimlessly around the woods and saw her tall figure from the distance, fright taking over you because of what everyone said about Driders, but any worries you had were wiped out. She had greeted you warmly, risking her own life, and tried to help you find your way back home. Since then, you always made it your goal to visit her at least once a day and fell in love with her in the end.

Before you would forget what you were suppose to do, you stored a special package into your bag and began to make your journey towards the woods, where Amélie lived in hiding in the very deep parts of it. Once you reached the cave where she resided, you quietly whistled for her, signaling that you had arrived. You heard delicate steps echoing from the cave, making its way towards the entrance of the cave. When she was in sight, you saw as she softly smiled at you, stretching her arms towards you in a welcoming hug. The morning light made her so much more beautiful and stunning than ever, gently kissing her soft, purple skin. You slowly threader to her, giving yourself into her embrace as you tried to tip toe since she was quite tall.

“Hello, mon coeur,” she said sweetly as she released you from her hug and gave your lips a careful kiss. Before you started dating Amélie, she had being skeptical about kissing you since her small fangs contained poison but you reassured her that with careful measures, nothing bad would ever happen. She loved how positive you always were, making any situation better and giving her heart peace. Unable to contain your excitement, you took out the package from your bag and handed it to her.

“Is this for me? Merci beaucoup, my dear.” She rubbed her nose with yours as you gave a happy giggle. Amélie didn’t consume human blood at all so she would only prey on the animals of the woods and sometimes you would try to hunt one or two animals for her whenever you visited. With that done, you took her hand in yours and started walking together around the woods, talking about each other’s days and among other things.


	2. Spider in the Woods pt.2 (Drider!Widowmaker)

Taking the usual route every day, you carefully made your way to Amelie’s cave in the woods. You hadn’t been able to visit her for a few days due to being busy with work and you felt bad that you couldn’t inform Amélie of your absence. She did know that you were a busy human with human duties yet you couldn’t help but feel guilty. 

Once you had reached her cave, you whistled for her like you always did. Yet this time, there was no response from her. You went ahead and whistled a little louder - something you tried to refrain from most of the time in the woods - and you waited to hear any of her delicate footsteps. Once again, there was no sign of Amélie and you began to panic at her disappearance. You quickly ran inside her cave to investigate if there was any trace of her and upon realizing that everything seemed untouched, unwelcome thoughts began to invade your mind.

Did she get lost somehow and wasn’t able to find her home? Was she hiding from someone? Did someone get to her? Was she alive?

You decided that searching for Amélie would be the best option, even if the woods were vast, and began to search close to her cave and then further away. There was almost no trace of her that could help you find her and you didn’t dare yell out her name in case you weren’t the only one in the woods. At this point, tears threatened to fall from your eyes at how distressed you were. Then, you heard the delicate sound of leaves shuffling not too far away from you. You snapped your head towards the sound and quietly walked to it. Your heart immediately tightened in pain at the sight in front of you.

There laid Amélie, under a net trap with metal balls tied to it in order to hold her down. She was unconscious when you scurried to her side and you rapidly began to cut at the rope, hopeful that your pocket knife would be able to work. How long had she been here without food? You weren’t sure and the tears began to fall. As you were cutting at the net, you saw as Amélie began to shuffle a little and weakly smiled at you once she saw it was you. Finally, you cut a hole big enough for her to get out and release the tension the net gave on her whole being. You delicately took her into your arms and wept harder in relief.

“I’m so sorry, Amélie. I-I should have come earlier but work- damn it, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s ok, chérie. You have found me and I’m not injured. Thank you for coming to my rescue,” Amélie uttered out sweetly at you despite being in such a weak state. She pressed her head into your chest as she let out a few tears of her own.


	3. No Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, somewhat graphic

This isn’t how it was suppose to happen. How did she let the enemy get to her so easily? She was bleeding profusely from where her eyes were supposed to be, unable to see the path in front of her. She was panicking on the inside but this didn’t let this stop her though since she had to get back to base and report the outcome of her mission. At some point, she noticed she was at the rooftop where she was to be picked up after the end of her mission.

She scrunched her face in pain and worriness. What would they think about this? Would you still want her? What if she’s to be disposed of? Her mind filled her with many doubting questions, worsening her current state. She felt a heavy breeze coming, signaling the arrival of the ship and hoping that you weren’t coming to aid her. Amélie heard something open, guessing it was the door to the ship, and was able to make out the sound of footsteps rapidly coming into her direction. Suddenly, they stopped abruptly.

“Widowmaker? What… happened?” Her worries had become true. It was you, right in front of her. She wished she could just disappear or even go into the past so that she could change her strategy for the failed mission. But none of that would be possible. Despite the torture she was dealing with, she tried to muster her toughest stance and harden her face. You wouldn’t speak and this started to slowly kill her. What were you thinking at the moment?

“Let me help you…” She felt you grasping her arm and carefully dropping it over your shoulder. She could even feel how hard you were trying not to linger your eyes into her bloody and hollow sockets. Distress, sorrow, and even disgust was all she could feel from you.

Once on the ship, you started to tend to her wounds as best as you could, uncomfortable as you were. You wouldn’t talk to her any further and she could sense the heavy tension between the two of you, averting your gaze from her face at times. She understood you needed time to process all of this, right now it was just too much to handle. If she thought that her heart was made to be as cold as ice, now it was split into two in a matter of seconds due to the uncertain future.


	4. Finding a Child

It wasn’t really of her to visit places like these since you never know what could come out at you. Despite that small part of her that told her not to come in here in the first place, Amélie was intrigued to see what this building had in store for her. Maybe it had gold stashed away somewhere, maybe there was only dirt in here, who knows. The building sure was more rubble than anything else and she wondered what it could have being before. Nonetheless, she kept on her trial and carefully observed for anything that seemed of importance.

As she was making her way to one of the building’s rooms, Amélie stumbled upon a plush toy of some sorts on the ground. It was worn out and it was no longer white from all the dirt and grime it had. With a sympathetic smile, she decided to take the toy with her and continued with her previous objective. But before she could take more than two steps, Amélie was alerted to the sound of small footsteps. She held the small toy to her chest a little tighter and waited for any kind of attack, taking a defensive stance. Then, thinking to herself, she decided that maybe it was better to ambush such intruder and confronting them.

Amélie focused on any kind of sound from said intruder and once she was able to relocate them, she quietly moved to where they were. Peeking at the side of one of the crumbled walls, she looked for the intruder, but her eyes widened in shock at her discovery.

It was a child.

Curled in a ball, covered with dust and their clothes were so torn they barely covered their small body. Amélie was saddened at the sight in front of her and decided to make her presence noticeable with the steps of her feet, still holding the plush in front of her chest. The child was quick to snap their head towards the sudden sound and scurried in fear to one of the room’s corners. The sniper stopped in her tracks so that she wouldn’t scare the child more than it was and thought that maybe talking to them would be a better approach.

“Are you ok? Do you have a home? I’m not here to hurt,” Amélie calmly said to the child. It seemed that they understood what she had said as  
they slowly went to gaze at her with their gloomy eyes.

“Is this yours? I found it while I was exploring the building.” She waited for any kind of response, but the child only stared at her. She came with the conclusion that it was best to not push the child any further and it was probably better to just give the child some time. Amélie was indeed deadly looking in the eyes of many, but she couldn’t let her looks scare off a child and leave them in a place like this. She took a sit on the ground, a few feet away from the child, and started to idly play with the plush. She could only hope that maybe this would ease them in some way.

Taking a small peek at the child, she noticed as they cautiously shifted their body so that it would be facing her. Some process at least, she thought to herself. As she played a little more with the plush, she couldn’t help but glance more at them, waiting for their next move. Noticing that they were less cautious, she slowly extended the toy in front of her and laid it in the space between the both of them.

Timidly, the child took the plush in their hands and tightly embraced it. At this, Amélie could only warmly smile at them.


	5. Sunlight (vampire!Widowmaker)

It was a daily thing for you to take a stroll in the woods, where you could empty your mind from the troubles of the world and admire the greenery around you. Spotting a tree trunk laying on its side by the river, you decided to take a rest and play with the clear, blue water with your fingertips. It was chilly to the touch but pleasant since winter was approaching.

You were cut short from your peaceful moment when you heard some shuffling behind you. As you went to stood up, you grabbed the pocket knife that was stored in your  
pocket jeans. You always carried it with just in case and you had never used it before, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Trying to relocate where the sound had come from wasn't helping too much, but you stayed grounded on your spot, ready for anything.

When you spotted an arm - more specifically, purple in color - behind a tree, you slowly went to approach whoever it was. You were startled to see a woman, huge patches of burned skin on her body. The blade in your hand fell to the ground and you began to examine her further. Her breathing was erratic, and you had to help her  
fast, otherwise she would die very soon.

"What happened to you?" The woman only let out a wince as she tried to get away from you. Placing your hands on her arms, you started to rub them in an attempt to comfort her.

You could see how hesitant she was to speak at first until she finally decided to say something.

"I... I was trying to get home, but... I wasn't quick enough. Time went by so  
quickly," she let out weakly. While she spoke, you were able to take notice of  
the small fangs that protruded from her lips ever so slightly. That was all you need to know what she really was and why she was in the conditions she is.

"Please, let me help you. I swear to you that I won't harm you," you stated sincerely at her with a smile on your lips. She looked warily at you for several seconds until she let out an exhale, her shoulders dropping in response.

"Thank you..." Without a second to loose, you got rid of the thin jacket you were wearing and placed it on top of her head for protection. You slung one of her arms over your shoulders while you draped an arm on her waist as support.

With careful steps, the both of you began your journey to where she resided while she pointed what direction to take.


End file.
